This invention relates generally to eyeglasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to eyeglass frames.
Typical eyeglasses or spectacles consist of a frame including a frame body that houses two lenses on either side of a nose piece. Attached to the frame body are two temples that extend from the two ends of the frame body. The temples pivot between an open position perpendicular with the frame body and a closed position parallel with the frame body. The temples and nose piece support the frame on the head of the wearer. However, during physical activity or during severe weather, such support is often insufficient.
Individuals often remove their eyeglasses temporarily. They may put them down and not recall where, they may attach a cord to the ends of the temples so that the eyeglasses may hang around their neck where they bounce against their chest, or they may put them in a pocket and have them fall out and/or get damaged. Various solutions have been proposed to solve this problem.
Mechanical clasps have been proposed to clip eyeglasses to a garment worn by the user. These clasps are cumbersome and may weaken over time, losing their ability to hold eyeglasses securely. Moreover, clasps can break, thereby causing the eyeglasses to come loose, fall and break, or be lost. Some mechanical clasps also depend on the availability of a shirt pocket, a cap visor, belt, holder, straps, or the like. Eyeglasses using such mechanical clips may not be securely held in place when inverted, such as when a person bends over at the waist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,805 proposes an eyeglasses clasp having a pair of magnets mounted on the eyeglass temples. The frame body and one of the closed temples are positioned on one side of a piece of clothing material and the second temple is then pivoted into the closed position such that it is on the other side of the clothing material. With the temple bars closed, the magnets are attracted to each other, imparting a gripping force on the article of clothing. The gripping force substantially prevents movement between the temples and the clothing material. However, the use of such a clasp still requires the use of a shirt pocket or the like.